Princess Mordecai Adventures
by PrincessMordecaiCupcake
Summary: This is Princess Mordecai and her adventures! Mordecai is searching for her parents and finding love and misadventures and new friends! What do you think will happens? Please read and review! :)
1. Finding Finn and Jake

-Chapter Eins-

-Let's Find Finn and Jake-

A/N: I don't own anything obviously! I only own Princess Mordecai Cupcake! DO NOT STEAL!  
Edit: I edited the grammar and spelling, she doesn't say kupi anymore because it annoyed me. And I removed Fruity Sparkles because he's not a character any more. :) Enjoy and read please.

Princess Mordecai glared out the window. She waited for something new to happen. The sun was bright and sunny but it was very cold outside. It was fall but it didn't look like fall. "Where's everyone ?" she sighed, "It is such a nice day !" She smiled very happy! "Maybe I should wear my cute new dress !" Her dress was a frilly navy blue Lolita dress with cream frills and it went half way to her thigh with a big dark blue jacket. She is also wearing blue and black stripe thigh high with Mary Jane. Because Mary Jane are good with every Lolita dress. "I look nice today! I wonder what Finn and Jake would think of me."

She rarely gets out of the Cupcake Kingdom where she rules. She doesn't know any of her parents. She don't know if they are dead. She don't know if they are alive. She ponders when she thinks of her unknown parents. Mordecai jumped out of the gates of the Cupcake kingdom. "Stoop!" Yelled one of the Guards "Where are you going at this time?" . She got angry and yelled at guard! "I am the Princess, respect me and let me go! I have important princess stuff to do !" The guard froze in terror and let her go. She started to walk to Finn and Jake's house.

She made it to Finn and ' house, and knocked on the door. No one answered. Mordecai looked though the window and it was dark, "I wonder where's Finn and Jake. I hope they aren't with that stupid Princess Bubblegum… I hate bubblegum… It tastes horrible." Fruity Sparkles looked around for clues to see where Finn and Jake is. She found a sword with blood on it.

"Oh no! We have to find them quick" I said running around the tree house. I chanted the words "I want to know what happened to thee." The sword sparkled in my hands and the blood swirled letters on the sword. It read: _Stabbed in the chest_. I was sad and disappoint. I hoped they weren't killed. I rand to the Candy Kingdom…. That gruesome place… I hate candy… It's gross and every year we have a competition between the sweets kingdom and they always win! What's wrong with cupcakes?

We ran to the Candy kingdom. I feel and almost fainted… "Damn the Candy Kingdom… I makes me ever so weak….." I whispered to myself. I found blood trail to the horrible looking castle….. "This is not going to end well…." I said to myself. I ran into the castle and saw Finn with his hat off. He had some sexy hair! "Finn ! Are you alight!? Where's Jake!?" I ran up to Finn he had a hole in his shoulder. I used my sparkle powers to heal him. He felt better. "How do you feel" I asked him. He smiled cheerfully "I'm fine!". I felt better and he told me that someone was looking for me and that a BIG mean griffin attacked him and Jake. I was disappoint! "Who was this mystery person? What did they look like?" I said sternly. "Idk, I think it was an older lady" I gasped. And started to cry "This is disastrous! What kind of stuff is this? There is too many stuff going on!" I yelled. "I don't know princess…. Maybe we will find out."

See you in Chapter Zwei!

Please like and review please! I worked too hard!


	2. My Adventure Begins

-Chapter Twei-

-My Adventure Begins-

Our adventure continues with Princess Mordecai finding Finn and and starting her adventure searching for her mother.

The griffin came flying inn fast, almost swooping onto Mordecai. His claws were very pointy, sharper than a needle. Finn grabbed Mordecai and pushed her out the way. "Watch out Princess!" he yelled as he grabbed his sword from out of no where it seemed. "No worries Finn!" She yelled back.

Then a flash of light came before her and she wasn't in the Candy Kingdom anymore.. She looked around and it was just pure dark. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she yelled and echhos fallowed. Then from out of no where a figure came. And…. She looked like Beyoncé! Because she was Beyoncé! "Daughter, I have your powers!" Mordecai couldn't believe it; one of her favorite singers was right in front of her. "Is it singing?" Mordecai asked, even though she was a very good singer herself.

"No, it's your angelic powers" Replied Beyoncé, now known as her mother. She was very confused but a another flash of light light came before her and she was transferred back to the dreaded candy kingdom. 'Oh fuck…' she thought 'Mom you could of sent me somewhere else instead of here…'. She saw Finn bleeding on the ground she almost threw up because of the blood. "Yuck blood!". The giffon attacked again. "Quark!" it yelled and almost scratched Mordecai. "Princess! What are you going to do?" Yelled Finn very scared like.

"I saw my mother! And she gave me Angelic powers!" replied Mordecai. Finn looked at Mordecai and then back at the griffion. "Well use them now!" he yelled back trying to advoif fireballs.

"Mordecai Angel Transform!" she yelled and she transformed to her Angel form. Her hair was straight and her ice blue hair turned baby blue. Above her head lay two halos, one gold the other silver. And her back popped out wings similar to a blue jay's. She chanted the words "Virgin Mary help me through this fight, or this shall be my last flight. In the power of Mordecai, I shall destroy thee!". Mordecai was in shock she never knew her powers could be so great, especially given from her mother.

"Woah! Princess! You can transform? Your mom must be powerful!" Finn said in awe. "Yeah." Mordecai replied, "Because she's Beyoncé!". Mordecai was ready to fight that evil griffon. 'I wonder what I have to fight with…' she thought, 'maybe it will be like dem animes'. She took off one of her stocking and it transformed to a katana! It matched her purple angelic outfit. She swung it arounf to get used to it and prepared to fight the griffion. Finn got up and got his sword. His hand was very bloody and it made Mordecai sick again.

"No! You mustn't!" yelled an unappealing familiar voice, "that's my creation", the voice cried. Mordecai turned around to see Princess Bubble Gum running over. "Uhg… I knew it… Mordecai Cupcake… Trying to destroy my creartion again?" Mordecai got furious "Well your _creation_ was trying to kill us you idiot!" Bubblegum growled and Mordecai rolled her eyes. She didn't want to se this idiot anymore.

"It neaarly killed Finn and I! You need to research more you dumbass!" She ran towards Bubblegum and swung her sword barely missing her face. "I know that! And what do you do? Sit around doing nothing but attack my Kingdom!" Mordecai got really upset "RAWR! You don't understand! I'm not aloud to get out! I'm trapped in my Kingdom! And I jut recently just found out who my mother is! Do you not know how that feels?!"

"OK Princesses! Calm down! I know you guys hate each other, but can you be friendly towards each other?" Finn inturuped. He was very upset to see two of his favorite princesses fighting. "How did you guys become enemies anyways?" Finn asked. Bubblegum rolled her eyes. Mordecai began to explain, "It started like this;

When I was 5 I wasn't aloud to go out of my kingdom.. I wasn't aloud to invite anybody or leave the kingdom. A gumball machine was my caretaker… But when I was little I rarely seen him"

"Quit wasting time with your story... Just say the important stuff" Bubblegum said rudely.

Mordecai continued, "Don't interupt me, your part is next. Anyways, the gumball machine was being nice and let in Princess Bubblegum as my play friend or whatever. She came and we played for a while and then she argued with me that my people were muffins and randomly attacked them!"

"What?! I didn't attack! You did, sending your icing suicide bombers and iced my kingdom! And I didn't say they were muffins! I don't recall such!" Bubblegum argued. Finn got annoyed and seperateed them. Mordecai flipped her baby blue hair and looked away.

"Well, anyways I want to find my mother… I think I know who she is!" Mordecai said in delight and can feel herself getting lighter. "Who is she?" Finn asked. "It's Beyoncé!" Mordecai bounced up and down and all around "No wonder I have such a perfect voice!" Mordecai started to sing and she sound smiliar to Beyoncé. "I'm 100% shure it's Beyoncé."

"So… Yor Mordecai Cupcake Knowles? Why'd she ever name you Mordecai? That's a boys name" Bubblegum asked. Mordecai shuregged "I never knew it was a boy's name… It's too prety to be a boy's name."

Mordecai ventured off with Finn and Bubbblegum to find her mother!

-See you in Chapter Drei-


	3. Veggie Brigade

-Chapter Drei-

-The Veggie Brigade-

Mordecai started her adventure with her companion; Finn. They returned to the Cupcake Kingdom.

Far off, not too long, was a conversation about destroying Mordecai. "Have you heard about the Cupcake Princess? I heard she found her mother." Said a green hedgehog known as Ivy. "No! it can't be!" laughed a green earth pony known as, Broccoli. "Yes I saw it with my own eyes! She also transformed into an angel. My guess it is her new powers" Explained a green bat known as Lettuce. They were disappointed to miss the princess and her transformation.

But they were on an important mission, to kill the princess and destroy the Cupcake Kingdom. In fact every sweet kingdom and princess. They didn't know why but it was their job. "How are we going to defeat her?" asked Ivy. "Easy, we just use our powers" replied. "OH yeah! We get to have powers too!" Broccoli said while jumping around "It'll be a treat because, we get to have fun with two sweet princesses." Ivy smirked and they went out to the Cupcake Kingdom.

"I think I'm going to go to school to find out more about my mother. Not my kingdom's school, but Cartoon University where everyone goes" Mordecai said to Finn. Finn was very unsure and didn't like the idea of a princess going to a public school I the middle of nowhere. "But princess. That doesn't sound safe." Finn said trying to convince her to not go, "Something might happen to you!"

"I don't care, and I will change my appearance so no one will recognize me. I'll keep my name" Mordecai replied. Finn didn't like it what so ever, he wanted to stay with Mordecai and keep an eye on her, "I'll go with you." He said.

The Veggie Brigade was moving quickly towards the Cupcake Kingdom "She's here, my GPSS (Global Princess Spotting System) says she's in the Cupcake kingdom." Said Lettuce flapping her wings, "She's in her castle". "Good. We can corner her." Said Ivy. They arrived at her castle. Broccoli took the South end and Ivy and Lettuce took the East end of the castle. They quietly searched for Mordecai, even though it was a small castle, it was big in the inside. "Where is she? "Ivy asked getting upset. "In her bedroom, we're almost there" replied Lettuce. They barged in her bedroom and Mordecai got scared. Finn hesitantly took out his sword. "Who are you?! How did you get in my castle?!" Yelled Mordecai. Ivy laughed, "Who do you think we are?' at that moment Broccoli came down through the ceiling. "Perfect timing, Broccoli!" Broccoli thanked her and went to her position. "I demand you, to say who you are!" Mordecai Demanded.

"We're the Veggie Brigade. Or at least the first Act of it. We make up a team of about 50 members. And our main mission is take out all the sweets in the universe. I'm the first member of the first Act, Ivy 01, or just Ivy. This is my sister Lettuce 02, or just Lettuce. And last this is Broccoli 03, a clone of Pinkie Pie. Right now our mission is to destroy the Cupcake Princess, that's you, because you have great powers. This was too easy! Just let destroy you right now." Said Ivy.

"No, no just yet! Mordecai Angelic Powers! Transform!" Mordecai Transformed she transformed her sock into a sword and went beside Finn. "Sister, she does have it." Lettuce said to Ivy. "Then let _us_ show us ours. Ha ha get it? _Let us_? Alright you fool, we asked nicely and now we have to push you."

"That's right and no one should push my sister around." Replied Lettuce

"Poison Ivy! Transform!"

"Greeny Lettuce! Transform"

"Bushy Broccoli! HA HA HA, that name is funny. Transform!"

And in a flash they transformed. Not much changed other than they were wearing black swim suits (except broccoli, some of her fur changed color) and there eyes changed to red. "Let's see how you can manage to attack all three of us. Broccoli! Attack" Broccoli came charging to Mordecai. Mordecai took her sword and swung it close to Broccoli "You know it's not a good idea to play with sharp objects!" Mordecai kept swinging. _Damn she's fast! I have to do something else. But what?_ Mordecai thought until she heard a voice in her head "Use your attack! Say 'Cupcake Ribbon Bomb'" she wasn't very sure at first but she repeated the words. And a Blast went through the air it was to dusty to see.

Finn started to attack Ivy when she wasn't looking "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted swinging his sword. "Uhg. All this _sweetness_. Come on Lettuce attack!" Lettuce started to hit just about anywhere. She has bad eye sight (even in the dark). But she ended up in a corner reading a book. "Well I guess it's my turn. Poison Powder!" Mordecai and Finn started to scratch themselves "Ichy, Ichy…" Mordecai got kicked in the back and the dust disappeared and it was Ivy. "Like I said, this was too easy." Mordecai didn't give up she yelled "Sprinkle Attack!". "Arg! I can't stand it! It's too sweet! Retreat! Retreat!" And the Veggie brigade left in a split second.

"Nice job princess" said Finn still scratching his arm. "Yeah same to you. I'll get the medic." The medic cam and fixed them up in no time. "I wonder what was there problem." Said Finn. "I wonder how they passed my guards. But they do mean trouble. Why would they attack me."

"I don't know but, we have to keep an eye on them."

"Yeah, I'm going to pack."

"Why?! Are you still going? Even after what just happened!?"

"Yup, I know how to protect myself Finn. Your coming with me too, right?" Mordecai got up and started packing and Finn was in deep thoughts. What if something like this happens again but more dangerous? What if Mordecai got killed? Questions wer going through Finn's head. He slowly went to sleep and waited to see what the future would become.

See you in chapter Vier.

Please review! I haven't been getting any! And I'm making a fanime real soon! If you want to audition, there will be an audition video coming soon thanks!


	4. The First Day is the Worst Day

-Chapter Veir-

-The first day ( is always ) the worst day-

A/N: Hello fellow viewer please review! No bad reviews please. But I can't believe I made it this far. (I plan on making 20 or so chapters). I'm trying to make the chapters long and detailed. Any help would be great! Please enjoy chapter veir, and if you couldn't tell, all the chapter numbers are in german. I had a different plot to this chapter, but somehow it didn't fit and flow when I was typing. Oh well. Let's show Mordecai's _bad_ side. ;) And anything in quotes and italic means Mordecai is thinking (and only Mordecai for this chapter)

fioleefan1000: Thank you and I will continue.

**Guest**: I know it's a boy's name, but later in the story it will explain why she was given that name, continue to read to find out! ;)

Mordecai arrived at the university after a 6 hour long trip. Finn was dead tired too. "Wow this school is big. Maybe the biggest building I have ever seen." Gasped Mordecai at the view of the building. It had to be about 30,000 rooms plus the dorms.

"You must be… Miss Mordecai and Mr. Finn… Cupcake?" a man came and looked at them. Finn looked at Mordecai angerly, "I thought you'd cover yourself. Now everyone will know." Finn whispered to Mordecai. Mordecai giggled "No one knows the Cupcake Kingdom silly. Yes sir I'm Mordecai and he's Finn." The man gave Mordecai a look and showed them to their dorms and rooms "This is the Boy's Dorm, this is where you'll be staying Finn…"

"Awwww we're separated Finn? Why can't I stay with him? _I _need to be protected at all times, according to him." Mordecai complained. The first few minutes and she complains, that's a record. "Because," explained the man, "You're a girl and you stay in the girl's dorm. You can see him in the morning until you go to bed so you should be fine." Mordecai was upset and Finn was upset in the inside. Anything could happen between bedtime and dawn.

They toured the schools and the halls, there are five halls and have different subjects in them (I'm not going to explain all of them because that's not important). They are told that they have to wear uniforms everyday except spirit days, field trips, and other important/non-important days. "At least the uniforms are cute," said Mordecai holding her uniform up to see how it looks on her. It's a white polo shirt with a red tie (or bow tie) and a red skirt. "Yeah.. I guess so" Finn replied.

"I'm going to my dorm Finn, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Mordecai left and found her room, 204. She used the key and opened the door. The room was better than she thought, not luxury as back room, but decent. There were three girls in the room and 5 beds evenly laid out in the room (it was a very small room). "Hi, you must be Mordecai! Nice to meet you I'm Nicki!" one of the girls said, she had the same skin color as Mordecai and the same hair color. A girl with red hair stood up and took Mordecai's stuff to her bed "I'm Yuki it's nice to meet you." The last girl introduced herself "I'm Bethany, you can call me Beth if you want" Mordecai was happy that she made friends in her dorm her dorm room. They talked the whole night away.

The next morning came and Mordecai got ready. Her new friends already left for breakfast so she went down to the large dining hall. It was a very long tiring walk there. "Uhg… _By the end of this week Imma loose 50 cupcakes (that's about 20 lbs.)…_" When she arrived all the tables were filled _"Now I have to find a place to sit… Note to self: come here earlier… I wonder where Finn is_." She walked to the line and randomly jumped in line. "Hey!" said a turquoise cat, "you can't cut in front of me! I was here first!" Mordecai didn't have time to argue with a talking turquoise cat, "Well, you weren't paying attention anyways. That's your fault, not mine." The cat got very furious quickly "I was paying attention! You saw me! Now get in the back of the line!" the cat pushed her out of line. "_This isn't fair… I'm a fucking princess! Stupid cat… I don't want to waste my powers on him either_". She pushed him out of line "Seriously? How hard is it to go in the back of the stupid line! We're getting the same thing!"

"_I can't believe I'm fighting on my first day of school with an idiot, whose obsessed with his place in line._" Mordecai swung a punch in his face and he immediately got a black eye on his left eye. "OWW!" He yelled and a crowd of students gathered around them and started to chant, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!". "_Is this…Good? I've seen this in movies before and the person who wins gets popular suddenly… This is going to be fun…_" She swung a few more hard punches and the cat was on the ground crying, "OK! OK! You win! You can have my stupid spot! I don't want it anymore!" Then a peanut girl came running to the cat, "You bitch! Why would you hit him!? You just don't go around punching people for a spot in line! It's called waiting your turn!" Mordecai rolled her eyes, "You don't mess with a princess _bitch_, you don't call her a bitch either." "I don't know where your from, but here we don't act like that." Finn came over and tried to pull Mordecai away "Sorry folks, she's just… I don't know… poo brain today… Nothing happened ok?"

He ran off with Mordecai up to the roof of one of the buildings. "Mordecai! What the flip!? Are you trying to get yourself in trouble?" Finn went off rambling on about her getting in trouble. "But… he started it and I thought I'd get more popular and junk. I'm sorry Finn. It was fun too!" The sun rose a bright orangey color and it seemed to relax Mordecai. She thought about the event for a moment until she got interrupted by an intercom, "Mordecai! Come to the office… NOW!" She went to the main scarred and shaking. The first day is when she gets a detention, awesome. She opened the door and there was the blue cat and the peanut girl. She sat opposite from them and the… _hairy_ principal.

"Your Miss… Uh… _Cupcake_. Right?" he said. She nodded and looked at the hairy be- principal. _How distracting_. "I'm the main principal, . I see your new here. And you fought on your first day…_tsk_." She nodded again, "Yeah, but I've never been to a school before. I've seen them in TVs and Movies, and they're not like this. In TV's there's a medium size building and you see cheerleaders everywhere and mean girls… and cliques and jocks… and nerds. But here it's just a big building with every character." The cat and peanut girl looked at her crazy and fixed his glasses, "Yeah well that's the point of Cartoon University. It's not suppose to be the 'stereotypical high school'. It's suppose to be _different_." She got confused on how easily he switched the topic. "_So… now that means I'm not in trouble? Or…_" "Oh… I never knew that. I always see things from the negative and stereotypical view. Like about peanut people, I've always believed they were fat and wore grass skirts. And that, cats had big claws and bizarre pupil shapes… I guess I'm learning huh?" The cat looked at his paws and looked at him self in the mirror and the peanut girl glared at Mordecai. "_Yes I did, bitch_… _Your welcome_"

"Anyways back to your punishment. Since it's your first day and I don't want to give you a detention, I'll just let you apologize and you have to be their friends," Mr. Brown said. "_Great._" "I'm sorry, and I will never do it again. I swear on my cupcake god." Mordecai apologized. "It's ok! I'm feeling better anyways. I'm Gumball Watterson. And this is my girlfriend Penny. It's nice to meet you… um…" "Mordecai", she interrupted, "Mordecai Cupcake." "_LOL Penny-butter and jelly._" Mordecai got without saying a word and left. Her first day went by quickly and at lunch she sat by her new friends. "_One day down… Million more to go…_"

Later on that night

Principal Brown was making a phone call he dialed the numbers and pressed 'talk'. It rang a few times and a mysterious man picked up. "Is this Benson?" Principal Brown asked. "Yep. Benson the park manager. Why are you calling?" Principal Brown studied a 'Find Me' (it's like a missing poster. But Mordecai isn't missing, so clearly… you know what… just never mind) poster and it had a little girl that looked like Mordecai. "I think I found your _Mordecai_" Principal Brown said. There was a short-long pause. "Thanks." Benson said "We'll get there as soon as possible.."

Ooohh.. Suspense (or not :P). Whoo! 2 chapters in one week! Please review and this will get updated FASTER! And I'm writing the script for the first episode for the Fanime! ;_; kinda hard. I hope I can finish before chapter 6! Auditions will start when I'm half way to three quarters done with the script. Throw me ideas too! (For fanfic and fanime)

See you in Chapter Fünf!


	5. Sad Blue Jays and Pissed Off Princesses

-Chapter Fünf-

-Sad blue jays and a very pissed off princess-

A/N: This chapter will take place in a few people's POV. And again quotes and italics means the character is thinking. I don't know Mordecai and Rigby's so I just used their VA's last name! ;P I wonder how I'll separate Mordecai and _Mordecai_. Hmmmm…. For right now: 'Mordecai' is Mordecai and '_Mordecai_' is Princess Mordecai. This chapter was originally going to have a different plot and title, but it has gone a different path and got that title. Man my story keeps on changing.

10:51 PM 'Mordecai's' POV

It was late, and Mordecai was playing video games with his best pal, Rigby. "Yawn dude… I'm tired. Let's go to bed." He yawned and got up. Rigby pulled him to sit down, "No dude one more round! Please!" Mordecai sighed and picked up the controller. "Mordecai I have something to tell you…" Benson came in and he looked concerned. "_Now what? Go on… Yell at us for playing video games late. It's all-_" "Now, it's very important." Mordecai got up and Rigby got up too. "No, just Mordecai alone." Mordecai shrugged at Rigby and went with Benson.

"_Must be really personal_". They went into Benson's office and sat down. "Ok. You might not believe me at first but… Your have a child." "_Is this a joke? Cause I'm not laughing…_". Mordecai laughed, "Ha ha, good one. April fools, only that its fall and I'm not laughing. I don't have a child, I'm a Virgin. That's impossible. _Ooooooo look at me I'm Virgin Gary. I, somehow magically, have a kid_." Benson looked at him and continued, "look, I'm being serious. Her name is Mordecai… and She's half Human and half Blue Jay." "_Ok… Now she's half and half? She… Why does she have my name?!_"

"Whoa… Hold on… My daughter is Mordecai Jr.? But she's a girl… and… I don't understand!"

"Just listen! I don't know how you and a famous got together or whatever, but yes you have a daughter. And at first we thought it was a boy. I was taking care of her, since I knew you and I didn't want to freak you out with a "son". Weeks later we finally get your "son" and found out it's a girl, really she was 'technically" male she had a penis… but that's another story. We didn't have time to change her name. So she's stuck with Mordecai. I was with her for about 6 years until the Candy/Cupcake (Or Cupcake/Candy depending what Kingdom or who you were routing for) Kingdom War then we got separated. Now I got a call that we found her. So be supported OR YOUR FIRED! But I'm keeping Mordecai, cause I don't like your influences."

Mordecai was frozen. He didn't know what to say or do or ask. "_I…I…WHAT!? It's like… I don't… I don't even… HUH!? I'm dreaming… I bet I'm dreaming and I'll wake up real soon. Yeah… Or maybe I'm sleepy.."_

10:00 PM '_Mordecai's_'POV

"I've heard you we're in a fight, Mordecai" Bethany said squeezing her pillow, "Are you ok? Did you win?" Mordecai stared out the window and beyond space, "I'm scared. I have this felling… Principal Brown contacted someone I know. I don't even- I'm just- ARG!" Mordecai began to cry _"How does he know someone I don't know, but I kinda know. I'm totally fuck'd up now… Why Mordecai… Why?"_. "Don't worry, we aren't mad. We get into fights at times too, even sweet little Yuki" Nikki said. Yuki blushed and continued reading her story.

"No, I mean like… I have this feeling… I'm going to get something really nice, but I'm going to end up rejecting it or being really upset at it. I don't know when, but ever since I left Principal Brown's office I started to get that feeling." Mordecai sighed. _"I wish I knew."_. This was Mordecai's power kicking off, like hormones and crap. Her Psychic powers were starting to work and getting stronger by the minute. "Wait…! When I get that something (or someone) I may get really surprised but also…" Mordecai got a blurry vision of her crying in the girls' bathroom after the event. _"Is this… Am I… is this a vision?" _"Hey you guys… I'm going to bed it's late…" Mordecai said laying on the windowsill (idk what those things are called with the window and a couch thing are called). "But Mordecai" groaned Nikki "It's Friday and we stayed up late yesterday!".

She quickly went to sleep and had a dream about her mother. "Mom!" Mordecai yelled, "I'm scarred and I don't know what's going on." Beyoncé came down in the Heavens and told her something very important, "I have something important to tell you so please listen. There are 4 other angles like you and they want to help you. So find them, they are important later on when a dark force is coming near." _"Uhhh…. Mom… Are you serious.. UUUHHHHHH! Dark forces? First I have to fight some dimwits to save my Kingdom and others and now I have a dark force that's coming…"_

"Yes, that's all I have to say. I love you and I miss and have a nice morning" Beyone said flying off. "Wait it's morning already? But wait! Who are the other angels and how do I find them? How will I know?" A slip of paper fell in her hand and it read:

_Dreams are the answer to everything right now. Every night, from now on, you will dream about the tomorrow and future and very important information. I'm a "guide" to help you. Have a nice day today._

It wasn't signed or addressed, it was blank. Mordecai woke up and Nikki was still sleeping. Beth and Yuki were gone. "Damn! Why are my dreams so damn short?" Mordecai yelled and Nikki jumped up. "Sorry Nikki…Good Morning.." _"I wonder what mom was talking about… other angels…_

11:45 'Mordecai's' POV

_"I must go to sleep… I must go to sleep.. ARG! Why can't I stop thinking about my 'imaginary' daughter. I mean how can I have a daughter that's part human"_ Mordecai was rolling around in his bed, wide awake. Rigby woke up to the noises, he was irritated. "Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you!? Go to bed! What's wrong with you? What did Benson tell you?" Rigby said as he got up to turn on the lights. Mordecai's eye were blood shot red and small. He didn't move or look at Rigby. "I have a daughter… And I'm going to visit her sometime this week…" Mordecai said slowly. Rigby started to laugh, "No way you have a kid! Why would you believe everything Benson said? Awww dude he's probably tricking you!" Mordecai laughed then frowned, "No, I saw pictures, and to make sure we're doing a blood test on her. I don't believe I have a child either but… Whatever. I just want to see her and say Hi and tell that 'Yeah I'm your dad, but I'm not seeing you because I don't want to see you.'."

"That's kinda mean dude. I mean she _is_ your daughter, why wouldn't you want to see her? How… what.. Who's the mom? I never knew you had sex!" Rigby was asking thousands of questions Mordecai probably couldn't answer, "I want to see her! Can I come? Does she look exactly like you? What's her name?" Mordecai drifted to sleep hoping that the next few days (or weeks) will go by fast.

'_Mordecai's_' POV

It was 1st Hour (or period, whatever) and everyone was reported to stay in there for a while, maybe because there were drug dogs around. It's unknown why some 12, 13, 14 year olds have drugs anyways, I mean they still have another 70 (or unlimited since they were cartoons) to live. "For Christ's sake." Mordecai moaned, "What the fuck do you people do? I mean you can't be that bored to smoke pot or weed". She started to paint her nails a pretty purple color by the time she did her pointer finger all of her other nails were done by magic. _"What… I didn't even start on that hand… weird…"_ "This school is fucked up with voodoo…." Mordecai moaned again. The other kids were trying to get her to not cuss again, especially Finn. "Princess," he whispered, "Calm down… Do you have to curse?" She stood up on the desk and said "Yes! Because of these retarded retards."

She sat back down and drew on the desk, a boy walked over to Mordecai. "Why are you so grumpy?" He asked, "Did you get enough sleep?" "Uhg! I had a fucking nightmare-" Mordecai looked at the boy and she was struck by cupid. He was really cute according to Mordecai, "Um…. Yeah… I'm just stressed and junk… I never knew high school was so hard.. And then it's almost My birthday and…." She started to go in tears as she had another vision of herself crying at her party that _no one _would go to. _"Why am I getting these damn visions?" _"But… yeah…. Soo… What's your name?" she asked the boy and leaned closer to him. "My name is Dipper. Dipper Pines." He replied. "My name is… Mordecai." She began and Dipper interuped "Like Princess Mordecai? She's the princess of something… but I forgot…."

Finn grabbed Mordecai and quickly ran into a closet. "What?" said Mordecai unsure of what just happened. "He knows too much!" Finn said looking at Dipper again. "You faggot!" Mordecai whispered trying not to yell, "Doesn't mean he knows!" Mordecai got out of the closet and smiled embarrassedly _"Great… Get's into a fight yesterday, and now getting called a weirdo today! What a wonderful high school life I'm having."_ "Fuck me…" Mordecai sighed.

"Do I really have to see her?" Mordecai sighed to Benson.

Yucck…. I had to stop it here… It was getting waaaay too long for me. :P Yeah! Another chapter down and a new one a-coming! This took to long to type and think out… ;P Bye bye for now.


	6. When Angels Cry

Chapter Funf ½

-When Angels Cry-

A/N: I guess this a chapter between the chapters. This Chapter tells how angels get their powers or how it started. X3 I'm stuck on chapter sechs, so I made this. No hate,Chapter Sechs is coming soon!

She was sitting on a cloud, loney, looking down at all the terrible sins ruining the precious Earth. How dare they she thought, I would do so, but I have no weapons. She had an ankle chain attached the cloud. She was about to be put on trial for something bad she did. Maybe if she proved her self as a good person she could be guilty.

She tried to break free from the ankle chain but couldn't. So she had to go to Earth with a cloud attached to her. She picked up a stick and started to swing it around like a sword. No, how would a stick defeat a sin? This was harder than she thought. She asked the Gods and Goddesses. They gave her no answer, she thought she was a criminal.

Many days past and her trial did not began till about 2 weeks from now and that was a good amount of time to her. She asked a blacksmith for a weapon, he said none of the weapons were holy enough for her to wield. Also he would not give her one for obvious reasons. She just wanted to give up. No one would help her, a naughty angel who's going to clear her guiltiness. Why was she put to trail you ask? Simple, this.

She was blamed for fakery and falseness. A fake psychic trying to get money off of innocent people. She would lie about their future, even thought she could see it, she wanted to change it. A couple wanted to know if their wedding would go well, the angel said no, and they were scared to have their wedding. Two months later they decided to have their wedding and nothing went wrong. They called her a fake and that she should not be angel because of her crimes.

Her name is Star. She has bright green spikey long hair, tan skin, and one golden eye and one silver eye. She's very short too. Star tries to find people but she's wasting time! She goes to water temple to see what power it might give to her. The temple glistened and glowed. "What do you want young angel?" It asked Star. "Oh great temple, I ask for a weapon to fight the sins, and to undo all my wrong!" Star pleaded. "Use your bracelets! And your psychic powers!" The temple said, and Star did what the temple said and she transformed.

She had magical powers and magical sparkle powers. "Now I can defeat thoughs evil sins." She went to the town and blasted rays of light to the evil sins. Some got stronger and some got weaker. She didn't ubnderstand the ones that where growing stronger. Was she hiting them wrong? NO, they were her misery and pain getting to her. Her awful past and lies were getting to her but she was not giving up.

She attacked with all her might. "I can't give up," she said to her self. She used her special attack and all of the sins exploded. They left gooey black stuff every where. Everyone cheered and they forgave Star.

From that moment on, Star became a ledgen… And so as her Great, great, great, gread granddaughter.


	7. Dads are Jerks

-Chapter Sechs-

-Dads are jerks-

A/N: Ok you guys, you can't always be hatin' so stop please. Just be nice! I don't go around hating on your guy's fics. This isn't a troll fic, I'm not no sick twisted person behind this laptop. :/ And this is MY Fanfic I can write (or type) whatever I want! If it's not right then oh well! Now can we just get along and get this train moving on to chapter sechs? :D I promise this chapter will be short! :3

BTW: Her name did NOT change or EVER changed! Her name is Mordecai Cupcake. Plus her mother's and her father's last name, and the "Princess" suffex. Her full name is "Mordecai Emily Cupcake Knowles-Quintel" (I don't know what Mordecai's last name is so I just chose the voice actor's last name). There, so quit saying that her name changed midchapter when it stayed the same! Thank you.

"Do I really have to see her?" Mordecai sighed to Benson. "Yes, she is your daughter. She needs to know who you are." Mordecai rolled his eyes and got his stuff in the car.

"Can I come Benson?" Rigby came running down the stairs with a backpack with too much stuff in it. Rigby tripped but quickly got back up, "Please please? I wanna see what Mordecai's daughter looks like! I wanna see if she's cool or not!" Rigby pleaded. Benson sighed and told him to put his stuff in the car.

"Common you guys, we're wasting time!" Benson yelled Mordecai and Rigby ran to the car and they slowly drifted to the airport. Mordecai was in a deep thought. _What if I don't like her? What if she's taller than me? What if she's a lesbian?_ They came to a quick halt and Mordecai flipped over the seat. "WAH! What? Where am I?" he paniced. "We're at the airport you idiot. Get up" Mordecai got up and took his stuff out of the taxi. He stilled thought in deep thought, bumping into things and into people.

Princess Mordecai's POV

I woke up more tired than ever. High school is such a pain. It's been only about a week and I have a lot of friends already. It's even better because my 15th birthday is coming soon! But I've been getting bad vibes about it, and something told me that something exciting is going to happen but I'm not going to like it… I hate some of my classes. The teachers are either too dumb or too weird. Like "Magic 101" my teacher Twilight keeps fighting with Trixie all the time and we can never get anything done.

Today I deiced to skip my classes, no one will know and I will stay at lunch all three hours. Between first and second period I got to the roof where me and Finn was the first day. They say it never gets too hot or too cool so it's nice to take a nap here, and it's easier to skip classes. When I woke up I checked my watch and noticed that third period was about to start. Finn found me on the roof. Great. "Where were you," he asked, "I was looking everywhere for you?" I shrugged. "I'm skipping classes today, I'm not in the mood…" I said picking up my stuff. Finn got irritated and stood in front of the door.

"Move Finn," I demanded, "I'm going to be late to Twilight's class, she hates it when anyone is late." The bell rung, longer than usual. Now I'm late to a class I never even wanted to go to. He shook his head and inched closer to me. I moved back as moved forward. "I'm trying to protect you princess, and you keep on doing stuff that's going to hurt you or even kill you. You're skipping classes and not doing anything. What was the point of you going here? It wasn't necessarily for your mother was it? That makes no sense what so ever. Tell me!"

I don't say anything, he grabs me and shoves me against the wall. "Why?" he said sounding like he's going to cry, "Why am I risking your life? I love you, but you're doing to much…" I blushed. Does he really love me? More than the Bubblebutt? "_Arg, Princess I'm crazy for you, you drive me crazy. She's so cute, I could lean in and kiss her…_" A voice that sounds like Finn popped in my head and it sounded like he said that.

"What?" I asked. "I- didn't say anything," he blushed and turned away… Was I… reading his mind? "_It's getting tense… Maybe I should do something. I think I scared her… But I didn't get an answer_" Oh my gosh… I'm reading his mind! "Why am I here you ask? Because I never get to be out. And I want to have friends. I'm sorry Finn…" I apologized. He snapped out of what thought he was in, "Oh yeah… It's ok, just don't do crazy junk ok? I understand the skipping part, don't do it a lot.

-Meanwhile, At the Veggie Brigade headquarters-

"Why do we have to take the wannabes? They are just fifth graders thinking they are cool because they are hanging with people who want to take over the world," Ivy complained as Broccoli and Lettuce walked in the elevator to go down a few floors. "Why can't they go with ACT V? They're cooler than us, and everyone likes them!"

"Maybe because we have more training than them, sister" Lettuce explained. Ivy didn't care much and still raged and complained. They got to the first floor and the elevator doors opened. Ivy, along with Broccoli and Lettuce, marched to the training room. Ivy opened the door and 5 children were in the room sitting patently.

"Uhg… Hi there, I'm Ivy, the first number of the Veggie Brigade and the leader of the ACT I team. This is my sister Lettuce, number 2 and Broccoli, number 3. I bet you know why you're here. You want to veggizie the Earth," Ivy began her speach she picked up a paper with the children's name and their "number", "Act _X_… X? I hope that's NOT a number and just a letter. Ok… so the leader is… Orange…," She fake smiles and looks at Orange, an orange cat that only has on shorts, gloves, and flip-flops, "Your symbol is… _a heart_. Oh god is this over?" Orange frowned.

"Then we have Melon… With a star shaped symbol…. Ok quick talk, if you guys ever become the future Veggie Brigade… You all can't have cutesy symbols. You are going to be assigned numbers," Ivy said trying not to yell. Everyone frowned and groaned. They worked _so hard_ to figure out who got what symbol. They were all sensitvive except Orange because she faught for her ways, "We're the future VB's we can chose whatever we want! Grown up can't tell us what to do forever!". Ivy got irritated, "Well you should of made an Anti-Adult group you twerp. If you want to be in the Veggie Brigade, not the _VB_, then you are assigned numbers. Got that?"

The kids when though basic training. It was very hard and they kept on complaining. "Can we fight people now _please_?" begged Orange, about to run out of breath. "No… Wait…. Yes, if you can prove you can be apart of the Veggie brigade you must destroy Mordecai Cupcake." Laughed Ivy. "But sister!" Lettuce said in gasp, "They can't! They mustn't!"

"But you don't understand… Just let them and if they can then I'll except them.. But for now we're going to enter in Mordecai's school in disguise…." Said Ivy… "Very clever sister…. Very clever."

-Back to Mordecai-

It was Lunchtime but Mordecai was not very hungry. She just wasnted to make new friends. She saw a group of aliens and sat next to them. "I feel a weird spirit coming from her." Said one of the alien girls. Mordecai froze in confusion. "Oh don't be so rude Lila." Said another alien girl, her hair was all red and she had bat wings, "My name is Ruby and that's Lila. Sunshine is somewhere… She's probably lost. She always gets lost… everywhere. What's your name"

"My name is Mordecai. I've only been here for about a week or so." Mordecai said. "Oh! You're the girl that fought Gumball for a spot in line. Wow you must be tough." Said Ruby in surpired voice. Then Sunshine sat at the table. She was very sorry she couldn't find the table. "Sorry guys, I was at cheer tryouts." Mordecai had a lightbulb go over her head. _Cheerleading tryouts_, she thought, _I'd make a sexy cheerleader…_ Mordecai imagined herself cheering in a cute shirt cheerleading outgit. "I sense that Mordeai wants to be a cheerleader" said Lila in a monotonus voice. _Uhg… Damn, I need to stay away from this chick._

Mordecai talked to the alien girls for a while till lunch was over. Mordecai had another vision. It was…her fauther! And he was here… right now. "Daddy?" Mordecai cried to herself. She was called to the office and she ran inside…

-OOOooOOoooOOoOOOooOo-

There she was. His daughter. He couldn't change that. She was short but way taller than Rigby. She was in shock didn't move, her heart thumping hard. "Well I'm just going to leave your four alone….Have fun!" Principal Brown walked out the room and locked the door. _Well…Here sheis… Say something…_, Mordecai thought to himself. "Daddy? Is that you?" She said walking closer to him. "Yeah… I'm daddy…The name's Mordecai." She blinked and paused. "That's my name! I don't want to have the same name as you!" she said. "Well… That isn't important. I just wanted to meet you and say hi to you. I really don't want to see you… I won't make a good dad. But, when you get older, we can spend time with each other. I mean, I can see you time to time, but I just don't want to see you.

Mordecai's heart broke, she tried not to cry, "You don't want to see me? You don't want to see me?! I'm 14 years old, and I have never seen my dad, and he doesn't want to see me? What did I ever do to you to not make you want to see me? You don't even know me. I don't care if you don't take care of me, I want to see you! I have never seen the world til now. I've just discovered new music, new faces, and things that I have thought I'd never to see. I'd discovered how it is to be in a fight! This isn't fair how I finnaly meet my mom and dad but both of my parents never see me! How would it feel like if you never saw your dad for 14 years and he just says "I don't want to see you"? It feels like pure shit! Your just cruel!" Mordecai ran out the door and ran. "I didn't mean tto hurt her feelings…." Mordecai said sadly.

Mordecai ran down the hallways and was stopped by Dipper. "Mordecai, what's wrong?" he asked. Mordecai blushed, "Uh…. Nothing" Mordecai tried to say, but Dipper noticed she was lying. "Oh come one… What's really wrong? Did you see something supernatural?" he asked. Mordecai laughed and said "No… I don't even know what super natural means…. But my dad is a jerk. He doesn't want to see me!" Dipper patted her back, "It's going to be ok…"

For the rest of the day, Mordecai was in her bed thinking about her dad. She was very upset, and couldn't think. Maybe Cheerleading will take her mind off of her dad.

Yeah! Finnaly! Chapter sechs is done!


End file.
